particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazulian Air Force
The Kazulian Air Force '''(Kazulianisk: Luftvåpen) is the aerial warfare arm of the Kazulian Armed Forces. The principle objectives of the Air Force is to provide support across a spectrum of operations such as air superiority, precision strikes, intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance, air mobility, and humanitarian support. The Air Force maintains an operational fleet of various types of aircraft which perform various duties. This largely consists of fixed-wing aircraft, including: fighter and strike aircraft, airborne early warning and control aircraft and SIGINT aircraft, aerial refuelling aircraft and strategic and tactical transport aircraft. The air force has been described as being able to deploy anywhere, at anytime, in any condition and also being able to influence the decisions of individuals. Structure The Kazulian Air Force is underneath the command of the Inspector-General of the Kazulian Air Force (Kazulian: Inspektør General av Luftvåpenet) and the Kazulian Air Force Command (Kazulian: Kazul Luftvåpen Kommandoen). The Kazulian Air Force underwent the same transformation as the Kazulian Navy. The Commanders of the various air divisions can take position as Vice-Inspector-General of the Air Force. It should be noted that the commander of a given air division is the quasi-commander of that given division during foreign deployment to various theatres throughout the world. * '''1. Luft Divisjon (Air Division) stationed at Bersi Air Base, Agatha. ** 101. Luftfløyen (Air Wing), at Ashilde Air Base, Flindar ***2. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" ***34. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" ***37. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" ***23. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" ** 51. Luftfløyen (Air Wing), at Ashilde Air Base, Flindar ***6. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk", stationed at E.K Air Base (Kalopia) ***14. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk", stationed at E.K Air Base (Kalopia) ***11. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk", stationed at E.K Air Base (Kalopia) ***44. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk", stationed at E.K Air Base (Kalopia) ** 89. Luftfløyen (Air Wing), at Borghilde Air Base, Flindar ***20. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" ***19. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" ***42. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" ***22. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" **43. Luftfløyen (Air Wing), at Borghilde Air Base, Flindar ***16. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" ***10. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" ***1. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" ***34. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" *'3. Luft Divisjon (Air Division) '''stationed at Skallmer Air Base, Dreton. **108. Luftfløyen (Air Wing), at Elle-Sutherland Air Base, Dreton. ***15th Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" ***54th Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" ***32nd Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" ***3rd Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x HF-16 "Hawk" **46. Luftfløyen (Air Wing), at Skallmer Air Base, Dreton. ***5. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" ***31. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" ***9. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" ***24. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" **159. Luftfløyen (Air Wing), at Skallmer Air Base, Dreton. ***99. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" ***29. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" ***127. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" ***168. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" **147. Luftfløyen (Air Wing), at Elle-Sutherland Air Base, Dreton. ***43. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" ***51. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" ***98. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" ***159. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" *'2. Luft Divisjon (Air Division)' stationed at Hafleikr Air Base, Hent. **78. Elektronisk Krigsføringsvinge (Electronic Warfare Wing), at Lamond Air Base, Hent ***2. Elektronisk Krigsføringskvadron (Electronic Warfare Squadron), with 5x Alterholt 45 ***3. Elektronisk Krigsføringskvadron (Electronic Warfare Squadron), with 3x IGIS 344 **111. Logistisk støttefløye (Logistical Support Wing), at Hafleikr Air Base, Hent ***95. Lufttransportskvadron (Air Transport Squadron), with 11x HC-130 ***96. Lufttransportskvadron (Air Transport Squadron), with 11x HC-130 ***53. Lufttransportskvadron (Air Transport Squadron), with 11x HC-17 ***6. Luftbrenselskadron (Air Refueling Squadron), with 3x AV-177 ***13. Luftbrenselskadron (Air Refueling Squadron), with 6x AV-177 **30. Luftbårne Advarselsfløyen (Airborne Warning Wing), at Hafleikr Air base, Hent ***146. Luftbårne Advarselsskadron (Airborne Warning Squadron), with 5x SB 700 "Arhaus" ***108. Luftbårne Advarselsskadron (Airborne Warning Squadron), with 5x Z-3 "Centurion" ***102. Luftbårne Advarselsskadron (Airborne Warning Squadron), with 5x SB 700 "Arhaus" **78. Taktisk Rekognosjonsfløyen (Tactical Reconnaissance Wing), at Lamond Air Base, Hent ***75. Taktisk Rekognoseringskvadron (Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron), with 4x Alterholt 45 ***56. Taktisk Rekognoseringskvadron (Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron), with 5x Z-6 "Kark *'4.' '''Luft Divisjon (Air Division)' stationed at Riodhr Air Base, Kelvon **32. Luftfløyen (Air Wing), at Riodhr Air Base, Kelvon ***47. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" ***36. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" ***91. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" ***49. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" ***87. Luftkvadron (Air Squadron), with 12x AV-13 "Fiskeørn" **298. Redningstjenestefløyen (Rescue Service Wing), at Riodhr Air Base, Kelvon ***65. Søk og Redningskvadron (Search and Rescue Squadron), with 10x Eastfield Sea Trotter ***71. Søk og Redningskvadron (Search and Rescue Squadron), with 10x Eastfield Sea Trotter ***70. Søk og Redningskvadron (Search and Rescue Squadron), with 10x Helikopter 45 **532. Spesiell Operasjonfløyen (Special Operations Wing), at Riodhr Air Base, Kelvon ***17. Spesialoperasjonskvadron (Special Operations Squadron), with 20x AV-50 "Himmel" ***113. Spesialoperasjonskvadron (Special Operations Squadron), with 20x AV-50 "Himmel" **121. Kommunikasjonfløyen (Communications Wing), at Riodhr Air Base, Kelvon ***141. Kommunikasjonskvadron (Communications Squadron), at HV113 Communications Station ***132. Kommunikasjonskvadron (Communications Squadron), at HV108 Communications Station ***116. Kommunikasjonskvadron (Communications Squadron), at HV111 Communications Station ***105. Kommunikasjonskvadron (Communications Squadron), at HV113 Communications Station Aircraft ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:17%;" |Aircraft ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:15%;" |Role ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:8%;" |Quantity ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:30%;" |Reference |- ! colspan="4" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Fixed-wing Aircraft |- | HF-16 "Hawk" | multirole | 400 | F-16 Fighting Falcon |- |JAS 39 Gripen |multirole |300 |JAS 39 Gripen |- |HF-35 Joint Strike Aircraft |multirole |106 |F-35 Lighting II |- ! colspan="4" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | AEW&C |- |SB 700 "Arhaus" |AEW&C |20 |Saab 340 AEW&C |- |Z-3 "Centurion" |AEW&C |15 |Boeing E-3 Sentry |- ! colspan="4" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Reconnaissance |- |Z-6 "Kraken" |Maritime surveillance |25 |P-8 Poseidon |- |Alterholt 45 |SIGINT |11 |Dassault Falcon 20 |- |IGIS 344 |SIGINT |12 |EADS CASA C-295 |- ! colspan="4" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Tanker |- |AV-177 |aerial refueling |30 |Boeing 707 |- ! colspan="4" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Transport |- |HC-130 |transport |50 |C-130J Super Hercules |- |HC-17 |tactical airlift |30 |C-17 Globemaster III |- ! colspan="4" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Helicopter |- |HH-13 "Osprey" |utility / trainer |200 |Bell 412 |- |Helikopter 45 |utility / trainer |200 |NH90 |- |AV-70 "Eagle" |attack |120 |AH-64 Apache |- |Eastfield Sea Trotter |search and rescue |20 |Westland Sea King |- |AV-50 "Himmel" |utility / trainer |40 |Westland Lynx |} Air Bases Category:Armed Forces of Kazulia